Silencio de Invierno
by DayFujoshi
Summary: Una perdida a traves del tiempo.


Title: **Silence de Invierno.**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Junjō Romantica  
Author: .9  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 11-07-15, Updated: 11-07-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,598

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

- _ **Me gusta el silencio de las noches de verano.**_

 _ **-¿Y las de invierno?**_

 _ **-No.**_

 _ **-Pero es silencio al fin y al cabo.**_

 _ **-Te equivocas. El silencio de las noches de verano es cálido y tranquilizador.**_

 _ **-¿Y el del invierno?**_

 _ **-Simplemente perturbador.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Tal vez él silencio que más odiaba era aquel que ocurría en las noches de invierno, una vez que las calles quedaban desiertas y él aire se congelaba de a poco.**

 **Porque fue en una de esas noches en que me beso por primera vez. Y fue una noche así en la que lo vi partir.**

 **Sentía que me faltaba él aliento, mientras me besaba, aunque eso era técnicamente imposible.**

 **Había estado llorando por un rato y me sentía terriblemente agitado. Y él poso su cuerpo contra mí y me dio el primer beso. El primero de muchos.**

 **Un beso inesperado y fuerte. Un beso que me confundió durante días y noches. Un beso perturbador.**

 **A menudo me preguntaba si era él camino correcto. Porque lo que sentía por él era inmenso pero terriblemente malo. No para mí. Sino para el resto.**

 **Cuando eso ocurrió contaba con 18 años. Un alma inocente que solo aspiraba al romanticismo. Y no a todos los sucesos que él trajo consigo. Yo tenía esa inocencia que me dificultaba notar entre el bien y él mal. Pero sabía que estar con él no era algo bueno. Aun así fue y será él primer amor. Ese que jamás se olvida. Y no me arrepiento. No jamás me arrepentiría de haberlo amado a pesar que muchas veces le cuestione que nuestro problema era que ambos éramos hombres. No jamás me arrepentí. Porque era tan mágico. Tan inocente y a la vez tan pervertido.**

 **Realmente era amor.**

 **00000**

 **Me encontraba mirando el atardecer.**

 **A pesar de estar en casi Noviembre aún hacía mucho frío en las mañanas. Y en los atardeceres el rocío que caía hacía pensar que al día siguiente pudiese helar.**

 **Aun las hojas de las plantas de mi balcón no habían crecido con tanta fuerza y le faltaban frondosidad. Aun así contaban con un color verde tan oscuro que en la noche se confundía con el cielo.**

 **A lo lejos el horizonte me devolvía una visión tormentosa y encantadora.**

 **Detrás de nubes muy negras el sol se iba lentamente. Y su color era tan rojo y brillante que hacía pensar que tal vez estuviese compitiendo con las nubes lúgubres que lo querían esconder.**

 **Aun así se alzaba imponente y detrás de ellas emitía rayos de luz, débiles, pero aun así estaban allí.**

 **Abrí la ventana y corría una brisa invernal. Aun se podía oler aquel aire de los primeros días de invierno. E irónicamente a lo sumo faltaría un mes para el verano.**

 **Al parecer no habría primavera este año.**

 **Y la brisa era de aquellas que mecía n suavemente el pasto. Y muy despacio acariciaban los rostros que se interponían en su suave ventisca. Tenía olor a viejos recuerdos.**

 **Tenía ese sabor a la felicidad que alguna vez tuve. Porque esa brisa sólo me hacía recordarlo. Y recordarlo significaba que mi vieja alma alguna vez sintió la calidez del amor.**

 **Llegaban esas noches cálidas de verano, las cuales me hacían recordarle menos. Pero no por eso olvidarle. Aun así parecía que este año eso iba a ser difícil...**

 **El aire que entraba aquel atardecer era cada vez más frío. Cerré la ventana y contemple mi reflejo en el vidrio.**

 **Ya no contaba más con aquel color castaño, ahora era más bien blanco. Y mis ojos verdes ya no brillaban.**

 **Mi cara estaba surcada por varias arrugas y tenía el rostro triste.**

 **Al girar para ir hacia él comedor no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia una vieja repisa donde estaba un cuadro con su imagen.**

 **La fotografía me devolvía a un Usami joven, de unos 33 años y yo festejando mi cumpleaños número 23 en Londres. Ambos llevábamos ropa de abrigo y estábamos navegando por el Támesis.**

 **Recuerdo que aquel viaje fue un regalo de cumpleaños y de graduación a la vez.**

 **Me había enojado por el gasto exagerado de dinero, pero aun así él jamás me hizo caso.**

 **Después de aquello nunca más hicimos un viaje.**

 **Akihiko enfermo gravemente y una noche de invierno se fue sin despedirse.**

 **Recordar eso realmente me perturba.**

 **Contaba con casi 24 años cuando me quede solo en una interminable noche.**

 **Me había acostumbrado tanto a Akihiko que tenía planeado morir a su lado en nuestra vejez. Pero él se adelantó.**

 **Jamás logre decirle a mi hermano de mi relación con él. Aunque sospecho que Takahiro siempre lo supo. Pero por algún motivo jamás lo menciono.**

 **Akihiko dejo su herencia en mi nombre, algo que me sorprendió.**

 **En su testamento rezaban las palabras "...Al joven que logro demostrarme lo aterradora que era la soledad a la que tanto me había acostumbrado, Misaki Takahashi".**

 **Aun lloro cuando recuerdo aquello.**

 **A pesar de que han pasado 52 años desde su muerte no hay día que lo olvide.**

 **Vague durante un tiempo, pensando que hacer con mi vida. Y durante algunos meses caí en depresión.**

 **Takahiro me ayudó a recuperarme y con la asistencia de un psicólogo pude re insertarme socialmente.**

 **Y dedique él resto de mi vida a trabajar en la editorial.**

 **Me refugie en la literatura y en toda clase de mangas que allí había**

 **Me había vuelto un experto en él tema.**

 **Trabaje duro durante días y noches para poder evitar el dolor que su recuerdo provocaba.**

 **Había leído una vez que un escritor aspira a vivir de su escritura y poder soñar que una hoja con su nombre plasmado viviese más que él. Akihiko viviría por siempre en las letras de sus libros y en todas sus obras.**

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 **Seguí viviendo en el departamento donde viví los mejores 6 años de mi vida.**

 **Oooooooooooooo**

 **Al fallecer su cuarto quedo intacto.**

 **Años más tarde decidí sacar la cama grande y reemplazar su lugar por los libros y obras que había editado.**

 **Logre acomodar sus juguetes y los libros ordenadamente en un solo lugar.**

 **Y allí en un rincón subí él sillón rosa del comedor.**

 **Y en las noches donde él silencio era terriblemente perturbador me refugiaba allí entre cientos de historias y reía al leer sus novelas BL.**

 **Y muchas veces él amanecer me encontraba allí.**

 **Noooooooooo**

 **Los años siguientes a su deceso mi hermano insistió en que debía casarme. Luego de varios intentos fallidos dejo de proponerlo y me dejo vivir en paz.**

 **No necesitaba a nadie**

 **Yo solo quería a Akihiko. Y nadie en este mundo podría reemplazarle. Cuando dejo de insistir y me dejo vivir, realmente pude tranquilizarme un poco.**

 **Aunque de vez en cuando me dice que la soledad no es buena. Pero ya es tarde para todo. Tengo 77 años. Takahiro va por 89.**

 **Ambos somos ancianos y los que nos da un poco de vida son sus nietos, quienes siempre me visitan.**

 **El más cercano a mi es Mashiro, se llama igual que su padre. Tiene 17 años y está estudiando duró para entrar a la universidad M.**

 **Me recuerda mucho a mí. Por su tenacidad y él parecido que nos une.**

 **Cuando lo veo, me veo a mi mismo a esa edad**

 **El pelo revuelto, grandes ojos brillantes, ropa deportiva. Y esa prepotencia que me caracterizaba cuando Akihiko me hacía enojar con sus novelas BL.**

 **A menudo viene a mi casa y pasa hora leyendo las historias de Usami.**

 **Es al único al que le conté todo.**

 **Tal vez porque desde que nació se volvió mi compañero. O tal vez porque se parece demasiado a mí.**

 **Le gusta mucho leer las novelas BL**

 **Y ríe a carcajadas cuando me enojo si lee las que están con mi nombre.**

 **-Tal vez tío algún día ame tanto como tú.**

 **-No te conviene hacerlo. Sufrirás mucho**

 **-No me importa.**

 **Siempre tenemos la misma conversación.**

 **Oooooooooooooo**

 **El cielo de esa noche estaba lleno de constelaciones de primavera**

 **. Pero aun corría una brisa fresca.**

 **Mashiro estaba sentado en el balcón mirando el cielo nocturno con los ojos cerrados.**

 **Me uní a él.**

 **-¿Cuándo das el ingreso?**

 **-El viernes próximo. Que hermosa noche. ¿Escuchas los grillos cantar?**

 **Me senté despacio y asentí.**

 **-Me gusta el silencio de las noches de verano. O primavera.**

 **-¿Y las de invierno?**

 **-No.**

 **-Pero es silencio al fin y al cabo.-contesto Mashiro**

 **-Te equivocas. El silencio de las noches de verano es cálido y tranquilizador.**

 **-¿Y el del invierno?**

 **-Simplemente perturbador.**

 **-No creo que él quisiera que estés o hayas estado tantos años triste por él.**

 **-Lo sé. Pero como olvidar.**

 **-Tío... Estoy enamorado.**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Quién es la afortunada?**

 **-No es ella. Es él.**

 **Ambos nos miramos en silencio. El tenía mucho miedo en su mirada. Tenía ese miedo que yo tuve siempre, el miedo al rechazo.**

 **-Bueno creo que has aprendido bastante leyendo BL -dije sonriendo.**

 **Me devolvió una risa tranquilizadora. Y ambos nos sumimos en un silencio cálido.**

 **Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Akihiko vino a mí. Con esa prepotencia y ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba y su siempre fiel cigarrillo.**

 **Sonreí.**

 **-¿Que es tan gracioso?**

 **-Nada. Soy feliz por ti. Esperó que él te amé también.**

 **-¿cuánto amabas al señor Usami?**

 **Cerré los ojos de nuevo y otra vez vino a mí con esa sonrisa superior a todo.**

 **-Claro que amaba a Usagi-san. ¿Cuánto lo amaba? ...solo te voy a decir esto: Espero morir pronto para re encontrarme con él.**

 **Misaki Takahashi.**


End file.
